1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to remote actuators for automobile door or body mounted devices and, more particularly, to an improved door lock actuator especially suited for minimum space consumption and for automated assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In automobiles, power operated conveniences such as power windows or power door locks usually require remote actuators. In a power door lock proposal, for example, illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,016, issued May 4, 1976 to Sarosy et al and assigned to the assignee of this invention, a lock/unlock lever of a door mounted latch assembly is moved between locked and unlocked positions by a door mounted, electric motor driven remote actuator. In a more recent power door lock proposal, a small electric motor, mounted in a housing with its axis of rotation oriented in the width direction of the housing, is connected to a linear actuator shiftable in the length direction of the housing through a reduction gear train, a rack and pinion gear set, and a linear detent clutch. The detent provides a releasable connection between the motor driven rack and the linear actuator whereby the latter is power driven between positively defined limit positions. In either limit position of the linear actuator, the motor overdrives the rack to actuate the detent clutch to release the linear actuator so that the motor can park the rack in a position wherein subsequent movement of the linear actuator in a back driven mode is not obstructed by the detent clutch. A remote actuator according to this invention embodies similar performance characteristics in a structural arrangement particularly suited for automotated assembly and, therefore, represents a novel and attractive alternative to known remote actuators.